Langley
Langley was a contestant on Season 4 and Season 40 - Past vs. Present. Langley is best remembered for being a natural leader. In 4'', she hung back as the leader of Birdo before going to war with the ABC Alliance. In ''Past vs. Present, she became the first boot after the minority produced an Idol, viewing her as too intimidating of a strategic threat. In total, Langley has spent 40 days playing the game and has received 6 votes cast against her. ''Season 4'' Langley was placed on the Birdo tribe, where she bonded well with her tribemates, becoming the tribe's default leader. Birdo won the first two immunity challenges; upon losing the third, Langley joined her tribe in unanimously voting out weak link Ashley. Langley would stay on Birdo through the swap and the tribe would not visit Tribal Council again, only losing another member when Alistair decided to quit the game. Due to this dominance, Langley reached the merge; with Declan's evacuation shortly thereafter, she was now in the final eight of the game. At this point, none of the contestants were allied in any formal alliances except for Amity, Blake, and Cooper. Going into Tribal Council, Langley voted the same way her former tribe did, but after Blake and Cooper produced two Hidden Immunity Idols, Langley's ally Justine was blindsided. Still without any alliances, Langley voted for Blake at the next Tribal Council, and watched her only other ally, Ryder, get blindsided out of the game. Now clear that they were being picked off one by one, Langley was recruited by Emerald and Iggy to finally force a tie against the ABC Alliance - they did just that at Tribal Council, and Emerald won a fire-starting tiebreaker against Amity, putting Langley into a majority. Agreeing to pick off the other women in the alliance, they voted off Blake next, before Cooper won Individual Immunity. Having to turn on each other, Langley pitched to take out Iggy, who would win his way to the Final Tribal Council and then win the game; while Cooper joined her, Emerald and Iggy forced a second tie, and Langley was eliminated by Iggy on Day 37 in a fire-starting tiebreaker after a 2-2 vote, becoming the sixth jury member. Langley ultimately voted for Emerald to win the game, which she did. *Iggy and Langley tied with two votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Langley was eliminated. ''Season 40 - Past vs. Present'' Trivia *Langley was the third person eliminated by a fire-starting tiebreaker. **Langley is the first person to be eliminated by the second tiebreaker of a season. *Langley was the fifty-third victim of a Hidden Immunity Idol. *Langley is one of four returnees from 4 to be the lowest-ranking member of a tribe. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Oranges Tribe Category:Jury Members Category:Season 4 Jury Category:Birdo Tribe Category:Day 37 Category:4th Place Category:Eliminated Category:Returning Players Category:Past vs. Present Contestants Category:Lemnos Tribe Category:Pre-Merge Category:Pre-Jury Category:20th Place Category:Day 3 Category:First Boot Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Victims